


Dance with me, my dear

by crowslaevateinn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Classic Akechi has mental health issues he should sort out, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, frenemies to lovers, no beta we die like akechi's dreams, takes place after persona 5 royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowslaevateinn/pseuds/crowslaevateinn
Summary: Deep breaths. He needs to breathe. One...two...three......eight... nine......ten.3 years after everything takes place, Akechi Goro now lives in a basement at a nighclub he works at and has been mentally declining. Unfortunately for him, he bumps into Kurusu one day... what will happen from there on?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Always Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting a fanfic in the persona series and,,, I'm kinda nervous so bear with me, I haven't written a fanfic in like years now.
> 
> Warning- emetophobia, body gore.

Winter truly is a shit season, isn’t it?

Bloodshot eyes gazed down at the cold tiled floor as Akechi twirled his last unlit cigarette in his left hand dejectedly, legs tucked under him and head perched on his crossed arms as the winter snow outside settled. The unforgiving weather made his already vile residence even more unbearable, he was currently living in the basement of an old nightclub and the owner, Takahashi despite not knowing him at all, was kind enough to reassure him a job and with a place to stay...

The basement was barely something to look at- there was simply a single futon accompanied by a small table, a portable refrigerator and a mat. His other stuff laid scattered on the floor, some clothing and trivial stuff, not what he wanted.

Akechi’s legs shook as he stood from his spot and drew a lighter as the remaining cigarette ignited, he grabbed his tattered coat from the futon and stepped out in the frigid cold heading to the store four blocks away. Goosebumps decorated his skin underneath the aged-old clothing and shivers numbing his limbs, he trudged considering he needed to buy groceries or else he goes a week with no food, his spending habits having turned careless and unpredictable with how little he has in the first place.

Akechi was not foreign to the feeling of hunger, matter of fact, having little access to food when growing up in foster homes, useless and undeserving. Even when he had control over his intake, he would rather have takeout or sushi than cook for himself but most of the time he would simply forget, his fridge rarely full even during his time as the second Detective Prince. He does not miss that life, not. one. bit. The Detective Prince was merely a mask and whoever fell for it, was a fool and a blathering idiot.

_Kurusu did not fall for it..._

No. It’s been years, 4 years exactly since that dreadful day. Kurusu has no doubt moved on and settled down with one of the plethora of girls he surrounds himself with. No doubt living his best life after what happened to Shido. Perhaps still in contact with the rest of the Phantom Thieves and Yoshizawa?

No time for dwelling in the past, its all in the _past._

The local store’s bell jingled as he stepped through with a hazy glance towards the cashier and grabbed a basket with that, he sped walked towards the bread aisle. He did not take long to find what he needs with a basket barely full of a loaf brown bread, strawberry jam, apples, hot cocoa and store sushi in tow.

“Same old things again, Akechi? You sure have lost some muscle, maybe you add some protein would benefit ya?” The cashier, also the owner of the store tilted her head as she scanned the bread. Her tone concerned, looking up at Akechi but diverts her eyes when their stares meet and he chuckled out hollowly, cut only off by small coughs as he says.

“You don’t need to fake concern for me. I know how to take care of myself enough so spare the attention for some other fool.” Akechi responded with a grin so wide that his gums were visible and stretches out his slim arm, pointing towards the closed storage cabinet behind her.

“I’ll also have three packs of cigarettes as well.”

“That will be ¥6130 in total, would you also like a bag?”

“Yes.”

Greeting him back ‘home’ was nothing more than the untidy futon and the usual freezing cold, his shoes and coat thoroughly drenched as a result of unexpected rain pouring on his way back from the grocery store. Akechi dumped the full plastic bag close to the small table and started shedding off the soaked articles of clothing, cold tremors throwing him off balance and nearly tripping over said clothing as he hurried off to the bathroom.

The bathroom, being closer to the first floor, was warm as Akechi slipped into the shower. The nightclub would not be opening until later in the evening with that Takahashi will be checking in on him as today is his first day working for the nightclub, having enough of relying on someone... and he needed the extra money as well.

The shift was rather eventful, as the guest band for the night was an upcoming success and apparently news got out thus drawing in fans to pile themselves into the club. It was not until 5 am for the last two remaining clubbers to leave for Akechi to officially to close the club with a heavy sigh and retreated downstairs, ready to crawl onto the futon and pass out but he had to one cigarette to calm his fried nerves from the night.

He made sure to tap out the tip, throwing the cigarette bud deeper into the room and changed into a singular large T-shirt and finally, going to sleep at 7 am.

_He was back here again, his grip on the sleek black object tightening as he could see the dead guard’s body on the cement floor, bleeding. Akechi could hear rasping gasps, turning his head and staring at **him.** Beaten up, face bruised up and hands cuffed together giving no escape. Silver unfocused eyes glance upwards towards him, the gasping mouth breathing out one-word Akechi did not want to hear._

_“...Akechi..?”_

_Blank maroon eyes only glare back as he could feel a maddening grin split his face as he rose his gun, leveling it at Kurusu’s forehead._

_“Case closed...This is how your “justice” ends...” Akechi pulled the trigger and watched the bullet as if in slow motion, pierce the younger teen’s skin and lodged itself in his skull. Akechi watched as Kurusu keeled forwards in the steel chair and a sickening crunch rang through the air as his head roughly hit the table, flooding it with bright red blood. Akechi watches in disgust as he pokes the now dead younger boy in the head, and he could feel bile rise in his throat-_

Akechi tumbled to the floor, dragging the bed sheet with him and his chest felt like it was about to explode from exertion as he proceeded to heave up stomach acid beside his head. Deep breaths. _Deep breaths. He needs to breathe._ _One...two...three..._

_...eight... nine..._

_...ten._

Clearly, today was not meant to be his day as he found out that the bread, he bought not only 4 days ago having grown mold and resulting to throw it out, leaving only apples and the cocoa powder left. That is not including his one pack of cigarettes on the table, that is. Not like that would count as food to most. He needed to get out of this repulsive basement and leave the recurring dream- _nightmare?_ behind. The snow having cleared the night before, but still as cold wind came bustling in from the north, Akechi went outside for the first time in 3 days.

_He did not expect what happened next._

"Akechi-kun?"

Fuck.

Akechi should not have come here, shock quickly washed over him and leveled him to the stool, unable to move. He regrets coming at all and his dumb nostalgia for the damn place, brought him sitting on a bar stool in Jazz Jin with a half-full cocktail in hand. His third one at this point... He should have returned to the bleak and barren basement with his newly bought pack of cigarettes and gum.

Footsteps come near, stopping right beside the table hesitantly as a soft voice rang out, jolting Akechi out of his dread.

“I-I.. you’re here. Alive.” Kurusu’s voice came out hushed, as if he was unsure of himself- his hands glide over to grab the free stool across the table and right before he could, Akechi bolted upwards and slammed his hands hard against the solid wood surface, face burning and panicked eyes flashing, he quickly grabbed his belongings and fled away from Kurusu. Akechi slammed right through the door, his half-full cocktail on the floor and Kurusu left behind.


	2. Sick Boy Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, now is not the time to dawdle as grey clouds were steadily approaching and he could not afford to miss his weekly drunken session.  
> Akechi tries to be a responsible adult but fails before he could try. Someone drops by to check on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I had enough time to push this chapter a bit early than I planned! Although,, dont expect daily chapters from me, aha.
> 
> Warnings for chapter: emetophobia, starving, implied panic attack (?)

¥8000. That would last him a month if he cut back his smoking, right? At least until he gets his next paycheck... which is in 3 weeks. Akechi did push himself to take up more shifts this time around, perhaps getting used to the basement and his currently miserable life. One would be surprised by his peculiar spending habits, coming from the assumption based around the Detective Prince mask he paraded, quite the contrary, he spends his money as though someone would come and deny him access from it.

Forlorn burgundy eyes peeked under his long-tangled bangs, his hair reaching past his shoulders and resting on his frail back like the chaotic mess. Akechi seriously needs to buy a hairbrush soon or a haircut would be necessary soon, that should be avoided as he does not want someone else to recognize him...

He desperately needs to shower.

_Kurusu._ That name fills him with magnitude upsetting feelings that he cannot sort through. Does Akechi hate him? Yes, but during the time they spent together before the lead-up to the Shido’s palace, before taking down the naïve moronic that was Maruki- the time he was just using the younger teen for his own nefarious deeds, his feelings on the teen did somewhat shift after their duel.

Feelings that he did not want or allow himself to indulge in... Who would want him like this, a wreck of a sight who cannot take care of himself, so focused on getting his revenge and dragging Shido down with him if needed that he only thought of reaching his desired goals and nothing else would get in the way, especially Kurusu. Look where that got him, Akechi barely keeping up with personal hygiene and surroundings, neglecting and depraving himself in an endless cycle of his own deep self-hatred. His past-self would have preferably shot in the head than fall deeper into delusions but here he was, like living under a phantom guise.

Lifting his head from where he was resting in his thoughts on the dingy table, body groaning from the neglect as Akechi stretched out his numb limbs with a tight expression, eyebrows drawn together, and mouth pursued in a frown as he glanced around for something. He needed to buy cigarettes again, add alcohol to that- it’s Friday and he can wallow in his thoughts with liquor if he so pleases, Akechi thinks as he grabbed his keys next to his timeworn checkered loafers, tugs his coat on but pulls the fabric covering his chest and pats it down, the turtleneck getting more looser but so, is all of his other clothing that includes his only binder... No, now is not the time to dawdle as grey clouds were steadily approaching and he could not afford to miss his weekly drunken session.

Akechi did not make it that far as his vision blurred in and out of focus so much that everything more than 1 meter in front of him was indistinguishable. He desperately clung to a brick wall(?), doubled over as his stomach sloshed painfully from being empty and the acid inched up in the back of his throat.

His bony knees connected harshly with the gravel alleyway ground, back against the wall with his head tilted upwards as he struggled to swallow the nausea down and closed his eyelids to calm the drumming in his head and eyes but to no avail.

Fingers bunching the coat fabric, almost tearing into it with how tightly he was griping it and hands searching for something, in his left pocket Akechi finds his keys and clutches between his palms, almost piercing through the thin skin, the only thing grounding him to reality. Tears trickling down his ashen face as he folded to the side to release the built-up acid on the asphalt, tainting his coat and shoes with vomit. He wanted to curl up, lie on his side and let the ground consuming him, putting an end to everything.

Before he got the opportunity to move from the fetal position, Akechi heard shuffling coming closer which seized beside his feet, a blurry face came in focus as the apparent figure got closer. The first thing that he could see was a familiar pair of glasses and with that his heart sunk, his breathing quickened as he could hardly see anything, his body aching from exertion and legs numb from the cold, curling more into himself and warping his trembling arms around his knees. He could barely see Kurusu from the side, his mouth moving with his hand reaching for Akechi but never touching him, hovering over his face. Kurusu decided that he saw fit to come closer, crouching right beside Akechi and finally placed his hand on the other's knees which jostled a reaction.

“W-what are yo-u doi-ng?” His voice came out strained as his teeth grind, baring them towards the younger man in an act of self-defense. Kurusu, not flinching leaned in even closer, making Akechi back off.

“You’re not well...Do you need any help?” Hesitant, as if he wasn’t in his face with his stupid glasses framing his stare.

“No. I don’t want your damn pity.” Nobody said anything in several heartbeats after.

“...You sure, Akechi? You look like a mess and got puke all over yourself and I’m pretty sure you can’t make it to where you were going anyways- let me help, please.” Kurusu now insisted, pleading in tone, waiting for Akechi to give the okay before he did anything.

“...Fine, let’s go before someone looks.” His weekly Friday drunk session officially cancelled, Akechi muttered under his breath and allowed Kurusu to carry him, yelping when a hand snaked itself around his shoulder and knees, now being carried bridal style back home. He could hear the telltale sign of a steady heartbeat as his head rested on Kurusu’s chest and slowly breathing in the younger man’s scent. He smelled like fresh coffee with a hint of vanilla mint.

As Akechi felt his eyes gradually close, he subconsciously snuggled deeper into the touch and burying his nose into the firm chest. What he couldn’t see, was Kurusu’s concerned gaze and the gentle tightening of his grip on Akechi’s slender body as he rushed his way to the nightclub as the evening dusk not helping with the older man’s shivering and ashen hue settling on his face, magnifying the dark circles underneath his eyes and purple lips. _He looked like a corpse when I found him..._

Kurusu felt pure gratitude to Futaba, immensely so if it weren’t for her- he might have never met Akechi again...

Looking down to the man in his arms caused his heart to twist, _this was the same person who wore a confident smirk playing darts and filled with feral passion to be free._

Yet again, here he was with Akechi’s face buried into his chest, looking ever so small and fragile in his arms. He was disconcertingly thin, to the point that his joints could be seen sticking out even in clothing.

_He hasn’t been taking care of himself. I’m sorry, I didn’t check up on you sooner... I-_

“I’m so sorry for what’s happening, Goro.” He softly said, knowing Akechi was sound asleep and kissed him on the crown of his head before stopping in front of the nightclub’s door, already bustling with early guests.

Kurusu pushed open the door with his elbow, quickly spotting a bartender and moved closer, adjusting Goro in a better position with his right arm circling to his lower back and bringing up his left arm under the older man’s shins. The bartender saw him approaching, although their expression quickly changing as their glance lands on Goro.

“Ahh. Akechi got himself drunk again, didn’t he?” The bartender approached Kurusu, handing him a...key?

“I’m the owner of this joint, just call me Takahashi. Get the boy through the backdoor and downstairs, got it? Dang, get him out of here before he scares my guests and make sure he cleans himself, ya getting this. If he wakes up, tell him he’s free for tonight.” The owner, now Takahashi gestured behind him and ushered Kurusu through before he could object.

The stairway downstairs was narrow, incredulously steep- one slip and it’s all tumbling down. Kurusu carefully stepping onto the metal steps one by one, the final step creaking under their combined weight and fully stood in the dimly lit basement, taking in his first look of the basement. It looked gloomy at best and murky at worst, no furniture besides a cheap futon, a table with no chair and ... a fridge? There was so much trash and filth on the floor, significantly where the original ground could not be seen underneath. Kurusu sniffed as stench of dirty laundry and smoke hit his nose, making him scrunch it in discomfort.

He sighed and knelt beside the futon, laid Goro gently and covered him with the thin bedsheet. Kurusu will wait for him to wake up before playing catch up but for now, he must get started on tidying up for the other to wake up to a much cleaner home. He stood with a smirk and uncontrolled determination as he cracked his knuckles and threw his hands to the side then came to the realization.

“Where does he keep the broom?” He sheepishly whispered as he stood there, twirling one of his curls on his finger and caught a glimpse of two boxes stacked up against the parallel wall. Kurusu felt sleazy for intruding on someone’s belongings, especially Goro’s but he can’t help but feel curious and him trying to find cleaning supplies surely will justify him snooping, right...?

The first box revealed unpacked gifts, neatly stacked on top of each other with a card written with his name on it. Kurusu took out a random package and looking closely at it, he then realized this was the expensive robot vacuum cleaner he once bought for Goro. It was still gift wrapped and completely unused as the rest of gifts in the box. Seeing this made Kurusu gulp in nervousness, _he didn’t open none of them...why?_

He ended up using the vacuum cleaner in helping him with the intensive washing this basement desperately needed but he would need help. Grabbing his phone, he opened to several notifications from the group chat.

**_17:05 Ex-Phantom thieves group chat,_ **

**sugar dad:** guys i need your help..

**sugar dad:** i found goro and i need help cleaning his home

**mother hen:** You found him?

**meathead:** goro??? u r with akechi??

**no more neet:** he lives in shinjuku, i can send the address over

**please feed this man:** Unfortunately, Ryuji and I live too far away to help.

**meathead:** sorry pal

**sugar dad:** it’s fine,, anyone else close by?

**crepesfanatic:** i just finished up a modeling gig!! i can help, aki

**no more neet:** _*sends over address*_ this is the place.

**sugar dad:** thx futabs, how long do you think youll take ann?

**crepesfanatic:** hmmm idk,,, 30 mins max? do you need me to buy anything?

Kurusu checked the fridge to see if there was anything, prompted by Ann and only to find it empty.

**_17:43 crepefanatic, sugar dad chat_ **

**sugar dad:** can you swing by a store and buy food?

**crepefanatic:** sure!

**sugar dad:** ill repay you later i promise

**crepefanatic:** dw~! you can buy me sweets later (〃＾▽＾〃)

Turning off his phone, Kurusu turned around to Goro sneezing lightly in his sleep, curling the thin blanket around him. Kurusu frowned at his form, knelt before Goro’s sleeping body and noticed him trembling, face still purple in hue. His hand made physical contact with the other’s cold cheek and surprisingly, he leaned into the warm hand with a low mutter, his own arm inched out of the bed sheet and lightly grabbed at his upper arm, dragging Kurusu towards him. Startled by the strength of the pull, Kurusu landed on the other side with a grunt as his legs bent awkwardly underneath him. He adjusted himself and tugged the other man close to him, parting the long fringe covering his face and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, wrapping him in a cuddle.

_He still smells like puke, better remind him to take a shower._


	3. How Do You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 4 years since then and yet, Kurusu won’t forget about Akechi and move on. Akechi felt sick for indulging in rubbish sentiment, the thought sending chills down his spine in disgust. Tuning back to the conversation happening in front of him, being aware him standing there and having not said a word to Takamaki.
> 
> Kurusu, Takamaki and Akechi have a hangout at a crêpe shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the slow update, I hit a snag at the start of the chapter..  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the update!

The last thing he expected from waking up was to be snuggled by his supposed rival, and the other’s phone going off somewhere on the floor. Ready to get up from the bed, Akechi thought of pushing Kurusu over the edge before he could even act on that, the other man’s arms pulled him closer to his chest.

“ _Kurusu. Wake up, what are you doing?_ ” Akechi stuttered, face beet red as he struggled in the hold, only to have his knee and arms stuck beneath Kurusu and promptly trapping him. The phone continued to ring, somehow reaching to ear-splitting levels and the other still fast asleep, even snoring softly. _Adorable..._

Eyes softening at the sight, shifting his hand through the silky curls, surprised by how fluffy it was until he realized what he was doing and forcibly shoved the dark-haired out of the futon, madly blushing.

“ **WAKE UP AND PICK UP YOUR PHONE!** ” Akechi yelled, hair hiding his flushing face and hands slamming down onto the futon in embarrassment.

“ _Hm...ng-”_ Falling like a pile of bricks, Kurusu grunted as he faceplanted, nose first onto the floor. “Could’ve warned a guy first, you know” Eyes conveying pain unknown to man as he reached out to his now quiet phone, turning it on only to get flooded by multiple messages and miss calls.

“Fuck, I forgot I asked Ann to come over.” Kurusu patted down on his now sore nose with a small out, sending a message back to Ann and peeked back at Akechi. “Sorry for not asking for permission and you were out cold anyways, sleeping beauty.” He winked and got up from the floor, moving closer to the stairs and draping his body over the rails, jutting his hips out. Akechi meanwhile glared at the other man in distaste, although the glare mellowed to a sigh as he ushered Kurusu up the stairs who just slang his arm around the brunette which made him grumble under his breath. _This man is going to be the death of me._

Takamaki was not pleased, at all.

She was not _pissed_ off per se, merely mildly annoyed at Kurusu as she kicked him in the shin, smiled sweetly at Akechi and handed over a seemingly heavy duffel bag to him.

Unfortunately for him, gravity did its work and his body fell forwards from the weight, huffing at his apparent weakness. Generously, Kurusu having recovered, patted him on the back and took the bag to set it on the table, turning around to be met with a hug from Ann and dotted on by the blonde.

Flushing from embarrassment, Akechi never realized how much his body deteriorated over the years from negligence. After only serving a measly two years behind bars, even though Akechi pleaded for a higher sentence, he was denied and his guilty conscience still crushing him to this day. Now, using that as a weapon to punish himself considering nobody else is willing to.

Akechi knows him wallowing in filth won’t bring back the ones he has killed, astonished that Kurusu chooses to reach out after all, he did shoot the dark-haired man. Well, the cognitive version of him anyways, he nonetheless assassinated the parents of two people he most cared about, but Kurusu still made the illogical decision to pursuing him, that Akechi no way quite understood despite his messy feelings for the man.

It’s been 4 years since then and yet, Kurusu won’t forget about Akechi and move on. Akechi felt sick for indulging in rubbish sentiment, the thought sending chills down his spine in disgust. Tuning back to the conversation happening in front of him, being aware him standing there and having not said a word to Takamaki.

Quickly putting on his pleasant façade, “It’s been long since we’ve met, hasn’t it? I hope my living space isn’t too off-putting as I would have cleaned it if I knew I was getting _more_ company.” Akechi smiled innocently, clapped his hands. “I would have stocked up on food as well...” Now realizing how barren his fridge was- truly embarrassing.

“Akira told me! So, I brought over some stuff we could use and food besides we need to buy one more thing...since I forgot.” Takamaki said, curling a long hair strand between her fingers. She bounded over towards Akechi, keeping distance and motioned at his unkempt hair and clothing with an attentive eye.

“How about we go shopping? Oooh! We can also get crêpes on our way back too.” Takamaki’s eyes glittering at the idea of crêpes and helping out Akechi. Akechi though, had a different reaction upon hearing this.

“What?” As quickly he donned the mask, it fell and left behind a stunned Akechi in place, taken aback. “That would be great, right Goro?” Kurusu said at the same time, a familiar smirk akin to the one he let out when he _was_ Joker, although one could argue he still is. The jerk stroked his hand through Akechi’s long hair, getting stuck and retracted his hands away with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“I didn’t give you permission to use that name.” Akechi hissed between his teeth, shrinking away from the dark-haired. Kurusu chose to ignore that comment.

“Still fluffy as always but kind of dead.” Kurusu sighed in mock-sadness, ruffling the other man’s hair in admiration and bumped Akechi lightly closer to Takamaki who snagged his arm.

“Let’s go, already. We should take the train to Shibuya.” Excited, Takamaki wedged Akechi between her and Kurusu, effectively cutting off any escape routes and Akechi coming to terms that he might not get away, giving into his chosen fate. Not like he cared, right? _Right? He thought he got over this years ago..._

_...His brain could not be trusted._

As Akechi’s stomach rumbled and before he could object, was dragged to the closest crêpes shop, it had different flavors on the menu, and some were...odd. Spicy caramel? What. Takamaki went first, passionately picked out an overly saccharine crêpe filled strawberry, berries and vanilla cream topped with caramel bites. Kurusu though, went with a peach and green matcha combo filled crêpe and nudged Akechi to signal it was his turn. He easily chose plain vanilla filling with banana, as he wasn’t really in the mood for sweets but chose not to say it out loud.

They sat down on one of the park benches close by, Takamaki having immediately bitten into hers, a small pleasured sigh escaping her lips. “I missed eating these. My agency has been cracking down on my diet lately. I’m so glad to be here with you guys.”

“Hmmph, yeah.” Kurusu hummed with mouth full., eyes closed, clearly enjoying his crêpe and leaning backwards onto the bench in bliss. Akechi who sat to his right, looked down at the still not eaten crêpe and gave in.

Bringing the sweet crêpe to his mouth and carefully chewing down on the sugary treat. Sofr vanilla flavor hitting his taste buds, making him salivated and eagerly took another bite.

*Snap*

A flash and the sound of a picture being taken, took Akechi out of the sugar euphoria, replaced instead with dread as the crêpe fell out of his hands and falling on his lap, staining his pants with vanilla. Akechi whirled around to offensive item in Takamaki’s hand as she and Kurusu giggled, the former trying to hide behind her hand and the latter openly snickering, dropping his own phone onto the bench.

“You looked so cute! I just had to snap a picture of you, I’ve not seen a genuine expression from you so...” Takamaki turning her phone around, showing Akechi the photo. His face contorting in dismay, not really liking at how much euphoria was clear on his captured face. “You could have warned me before taking a picture and now the crêpe soiled my clothing.” He tugged at his pants, giving up when the vanilla smeared on his hands.

“Hang on a sec.” Kurusu scouted closer, taking out a tissue from his pocket and scrubbed at the splotch, Akechi shuddered at the touch, holding still, hands digging into his thighs as he felt the other man’s breath on his chest, making him lightheaded. Akechi stared at Kurusu’s face scrunch up in concentration, his long eyelashes framing his face and with the large glasses gone, Akechi could see how much Kurusu was hiding behind those frames.

“Ah, it’s not coming off...” Steel blue eyes glanced upwards, peeking through his fringe with a pout. Kurusu’s head turned towards Takamaki shit-eating grin.

“We have to go shopping now considering these are his only pair of pants. And yes, I did check through your closet, you don’t mind right?” Looking directly at Akechi, the shit-eating grin still on his face, slang his arm over the brunette’s lanky shoulders and bringing him closer onto his chest. 

“I-. I had no say in anything for the past 24 hours. Do you think that I will be able to regain any semblance of control when you, Kurusu, are here? With one of your friends no less, harassing me, dragging me on frivolous outings and never staying out of my life?” Words ripped out of his throat, immediately regretted some of it as Takamaki and Kurusu looked briefly at each other before Takamaki awkwardly forced out a chuckle.

“We can go back if you want, you know. You don’t have to follow through with everything anymore?” Akechi knows that Takamaki meant well, but he couldn’t squash the boiling shame in his guts, pity apparent in her tone. He swallowed down the sour taste lingering in his mouth before sighing deeply, knowing he would regret this later.

“I _did_ just ruin the only pants I had left. Let’s go before I change my mind and leave.” Struggling to get up, only for Kurusu to latch his own arm under Akechi’s lifting him to his feet, face full of worry but daring not to ask. Takamaki as well, standing close, only letting up when Akech sped walk in humiliation away from them.

“H-hey! Wait for us!”


End file.
